Or Just One Picture
by needysaurusrex
Summary: Merle Dixon had signed up for the Marine's when he was 19 to avoid going to prison after the local judge had enough of seeing Merle in his court room. It was either twenty years in prison or join the military. He'd gone through one tour before and thought he was done until he got a phone call a week ago telling him he'd be leaving in two weeks. Merle/Carol/Daryl (no slash) No ZA
1. Chapter One

**So I was listening to Avenged Sevenfold's M.I.A when this idea came to mind (However the title comes from Seize The Day via the same band). It's Merle/Carol/Daryl (no dixoncest, though) – my biggest ot3 and guilty pleasure. Mostly, it's just smut mixed in with plot and fluff. I had intended on this just being a one shot but it got long so I decided to split it up. I have no idea what I'm doing. Let me give you a timeline of their ages/the relationship.**

**When Merle was 20, he met Carol (also 20) and Daryl was 15. Merle and Carol started dating when they were 22 (making Daryl 17), but Daryl didn't become a part of the relationship until they were 26 and Daryl was 21. Currently, Merle and Carol are 32 and Daryl is 27.**

**Merle and Carol are together and so are Daryl and Carol (and while they frequently have threesomes, Merle and Daryl themselves never have sex. (Also note, basing Carol's appearance off her in Dawson's Creek))**

**I updated ****_Spotlight on the __Lake _and _Of Marauders and Honor _and if you hadn't before I would love if you checked that out!**

******Oh! Another thing. I've decided to do a series of one shots that are solely prompts from tumblr and from here for Carol and Daryl. So if you have a short prompt for me, leave me a message peletierscarol on tumblr, in my inbox here or in a review!**

******Also, I'm still looking for a beta, please message me if you're interested.**

* * *

"When do you leave?"

"Next week."

"For how long?"

"At the least? Three years."

Carol turned away from Merle, a long breath leaving her lips. She can't bring herself to look at him, staring at a point on the floor in their bedroom. She spilled wine on it one night months ago and had planned on getting the carpet clean but she never did. Carol ran a hand through her shoulder length dark curls and cupped the back of her neck. She felt like she was going to be sick from his news and she just wanted to scream and cry.

Merle looked at his longtime girlfriend and he rolled over onto his side, reaching his hand forward to cup the side of her face and turn her attention towards him. Her eyes shut in attempt to capture the tears that were threatening to burst from her eyes but it seemed that shutting her eyes only made it worse.

When a few stray tears escaped from under her eyelid, Merle's thumb came up and brushed them from her face. He leaned down to press his lips against her forehead, pulling Carol against his chest. As soon as her head connected to his chest, sobs rocked her small frame.

Merle Dixon had signed up for the Marine's simply to avoid going to prison after the local judge had enough of seeing Merle in his court room. It was either twenty years in prison or join the Marine's. He thought he made the obvious choice. He told his little brother about it, but he avoided telling Carol until he couldn't avoid it anymore. He was leaving in exactly one week, he had to tell her. Merle didn't bother to tell Carol it was all going to be alright right now, he didn't bother to say anything. He knew that wasn't what Carol needed. She just needed to cry.

Merle held Carol tightly in his arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Carol sobbed against his chest, his stomach churning with guilt again. But three years overseas was going to be easier than twenty years in prison, he was sure of it.

When Carol stopped crying, Merle pulled his head away from her neck and he cupped her face again, wanting to memorize every inch of her face. "You know I love ya, right?" Merle mumbled. He wasn't much for sweet words or gestures but if its what she needs right now, Merle will do it. A sad smile formed on Carol's face and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Carol said softly and she leaned up to press her lips into Merle's rough ones. If she wasn't going to have him around for three years, she wanted to remember how his lips felt against hers, how his lips tasted. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips, her small hand reaching up to grasp the side of his neck. "We love you." She said, referring to her and Daryl.

"I know." Merle grunted and he leaned down to connect his lips with hers again. He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer to his body, wanting to feel every inch of her.

"Did you tell Daryl?"

"Carol, I really don't want to talk about my little brother right now." He mumbled, trailing his mouth over the soft skin of her jawline. She giggled softly and Merle looked up at her. "I ain't gonna see ya for three years, ya gotta let me make love to ya before I go." Merle almost begged.

Carol looked up at Merle, completely surprised at the desperation in his voice. She'd never heard him sound so desperate in all the years she'd known him. When Carol leaned up and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to pull his mouth down against hers, Merle considered that permission to move forward with what he wanted to do right now. With one hand, Merle held himself up over Carol's body, the other trailing down from her neck to cup one of her breasts. Merle squeezed one of her sensitive breasts, smirking when her mouth broke away from his. Her neck bent backwards, exposing the full length of her neck to him while she let out a loud moan. If Daryl was home, he would have been able to hear the noise she made all the way from the living room across the house.

Merle took advantage of her exposed flesh, trailing kisses down her neck and over her chest. He pulled the tank top she was wearing down over her breasts, his wicked grin widening when he realized that Carol wasn't wearing a bra. He balanced himself on his knees now, bringing both hands up to cup and massage her round breasts. "Goddamn, I love these fuckin' things." He grunted.

A soft, breathy laugh escaped her throat and she opened her eyes to look at Merle, who's eyes were glued to her chest. "They're just breasts, Merle." She teased, running her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Perfect fuckin' tits." He mumbled as his teeth connected with one of them. He bit down on her nipple and tugged on it. Carol squealed softly at the sensation and her nails dug into Merle's biceps, trying to keep her eyes on his mouth playing with her nipple between his teeth. If she wasn't going to see him for years, she wanted to remember how this looked, how this felt. Keeping her eyes opened proved harder than she thought, her eyelids winning the fight repeatedly as Merle went between each of her breasts.

Carol's hips rolled up into Merle's, a very Dixon-like grunt leaving her throat when she felt Merle's growing erection. She brought her hands up to his shirt and began unbuttoning the buttons on it, pushing the shirt off his shoulders when she had unbuttoned the shirt all the way. Merle, like his little brother, was covered in scars from years of abuse suffered at the hands of their father, Will Dixon. Unlike his brother, Merle wasn't ashamed of them. To Carol, the scars her men shared were proof of how strong they both were. They went through it and they made it out. Carol's fingers ran over the scars on his chest, trying to memorize everyone of them. Where they were, how they felt under her fingers. She wanted to remember everything.

While Merle's mouth stayed on her breasts, Carol's hands moved to his back, running her hands over his skin. She felt every inch of his back, memorizing the scars and imperfections that mapped his back. Her hands came around his stomach and immediately went for his belt. Carol was surprised when his mouth left her breasts and his hand lifted her hand away from his belt. Merle pinned her hands above her head and looked down at her, his eyes clouded over with lust. She was confused, frowning at him.

"Ya do that and this is gonna be over too fuckin' quick." Carol stuck her bottom lip out and let out a slight whimper.

"You can't stop me from getting my hands on you, Merle Dixon." The woman teased. Merle raised an eyebrow at her statement and he smirked, reaching down to undo his belt and pull it out from its loops. Merle wrapped the belt around both of her wrists, tying the other end of the belt to the headboard. He looked down at his girlfriend, her hands held above her head to the headboard, tank top pulled down just enough that Merle had access to both breasts.

"What was that again?" He taunted her, staring down at the sight.

"You're an ass, Merle." She mumbled, leaning back into the bed. Carol had to admit, it felt erotic to be tied up under him like this. Carol and Merle had been together for the better part of a decade and during that time her body had gone through a lot of changes, she felt insecure about her body. It was nice to know that Merle still wanted her, especially in such a situation like this. Merle grunted and he leaned down to capture her lips against his again. Both hands came up and tore the fabric of her tank top apart. Carol gasped as watched her shirt easily give way to Merle's will and she just knew that her underwear were soaked through.

Merle's mouth reconnected with her nipples, biting and sucking on the buds. She raised her hips up to collide with his again, knowing that he needed this as much as she did. His name left her mouth in a loud, desperate moan. Merle smirked against her breast and reached down to undo her jeans button and pull down the zipper. He pulled her jeans down her legs, kissing over her thigh and calves as her skin became available to him. Fuck, he could kiss every inch of her body and never get over how it tasted in his mouth. The taste of her skin was fucking intoxicating.

He looked up at her as his lips retraced the path he made from her ankle to her thighs, running his hand over the crotch of her underwear. "Goddamn, you're fuckin' soaked." He mumbled, pushing aside her underwear to run his fingers over her wet flesh. Carol groaned at the sensation and she pushed her hips towards his hand. Merle smirked and pulled his hand away, bringing his two fingers in his mouth. Carol whimpered at the sight of him licking her off his fingers, keeping her eyes on his while he reached down and slowly pulled her underwear off her body. When she was fully exposed to him, Merle climbed off the bed and walked around it, trying to imprint this sight into his memory. He stared at her from all the angles that he could, his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"What are you doing?" Carol's voice broke Merle off his concentration and he looked up at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Burning this into my mind so I never forget how you look right now." He said. Merle undid his jeans to relieve some of the pressure off his cock but he left his jeans on. He crawled back on the bed and turned his attention back on her breasts again, tugging and pulling on her nipples. Carol was squirming underneath him, her breaths coming out in loud pants. She had heard of women having an orgasm solely because of having their breasts stimulated but she never thought it could happen to her. She whimpered underneath him and tugged on the belt holding her to the bed, rolling her hips up into Merle's again. Merle kept his mouth on her right breast, his hand on her left one. Her senses were overloading and oversensitive. Before Carol realized it, her walls were twitching and she was trembling, pleading with Merle to touch her.

When Merle realized that she was having an orgasm solely on him playing with her breasts, he pulled away in time to watch her face as she rode out her orgasm. "Fuck.." Merle mumbled, staring at her for a few moments. He let her catch her breath before he leaned up and pressed his lips into Carol's, holding the side of her face. She was so fucking beautiful and she was his – all his right now. It was driving him crazy how he had her like this right now, post orgasm tied up to their bed and he just wanted to – for the lack of a better term – fuck her senseless. But he wanted this to last more than he wanted anything. He wanted to remember it. Remember how she felt, how she tasted.

Merle pulled away from Carol and looked down at her, a smirk forming on his face. Carol looked up at him and tugged on the belt. She wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him but she knew that Merle needed to do this, needed to have this. "I love you." Carol murmured, looking up at him. "I love you so much." Merle looked down at her and the smirk turned into a smile. Carol told Merle that she loved him all the time, even when she knew she wasn't going to get a response back, but in this moment she felt like she couldn't say it enough.

"I love ya, darlin'." He said and leaned down to kiss her, cupping the side of her face gently. He pulled away from her and stared down at her face, trying to remember how she looked when she looked up at him like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Merle pressed another kiss to her lips and he adjusted his body as he pressed kisses down her chest and over her stomach, pushing her thighs open. He looked up at Carol, who was staring down at him while he found his place between her legs.

Merle turned his attention to what he considered to be the best damn pussy in all of Georgia – and he had experienced a lot of 'em and he licked his lips, his mouth watering. He lied on his stomach between her legs, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through her wet folds, easily pushing two fingers inside of her right away. She was so fucking soaked and ready for him. At the first contact, Carol jerked her hips into his fingers, obscenities leaving her mouth as she finally got some of what she wanted. Merle slowly pumped the two fingers he had inside of her, watching his fingers in her. Christ, he could spend his whole life with his fingers inside of her and never get tired. Merle pushed a third finger into her, using his thumb to find her clit. He messaged her clit under his thumb, dragging circles around the bundle of nerves. Carol pushed her hips into his fingers while she pulled on the belt, trying to get her hands lose so she could get her hands on her boyfriend.

Slowly, Merle pulled his three fingers out of her, smirking when she whimpered at the loss and called him an asshole. He cleaned his fingers off, staring up at a glaring Carol. When he was finished cleaning his fingers off, two of his fingers returned to her entrance, pushing his fingers into her. Carol cried out, her hips jerking into his fingers. Merle wet his lips before he used his thumb to push her lips open, leaning forward to drag his tongue over her clit. He flicked his tongue over the small pearl several times before pulling it into his mouth, sucking it into his mouth. Carol arched her hips into his mouth, desperately wishing her hands were free so she could push his head into her pussy. His hand and mouth worked together to try to push her over the edge for the second time today. At this point, Merle could have just stuck out his tongue and Carol would have gotten the same experience from the way she was thrusting her hips into his face. It didn't take long for Merle to feel her walls clench around his fingers and he continued his movements, pushing her over the edge and helping her ride out her second orgasm.

When she was finished, Merle pulled away from her and brought his fingers back up to his mouth, cleaning her juices off. Carol forced her eyes open and looked up at Merle while he cleaned his fingers off, breathing heavily. Merle stood off the bed to remove his jeans. He didn't miss the strangled moan come from Carol as he kicked his jeans off, though he choose to ignore it. Discarding his pants and boxers on the ground, Merle crawled back up the bed and returned his mouth to Carol's. She was still tugging at the belt and trying to get her hands loose, wanting to have her hands on Merle. With his mouth still on hers, he reached his hand up to undo the buckle of his belt so Carol's hands were free.

A sigh of relief left Carol's lips and she brought her hands down to his chest, dragging her hands down his chest. Merle's breath was coming in hot pants against her cheek after he pulled away from her mouth, hissing when her soft hand came in contact with his aching cock. Carol smirked as she began to stroke his length, keeping her eyes on his face. She loved the way he looked when she gave him pleasure, exactly the same way he loved giving her pleasure.

Merle pulled her hand away from his cock, forcing his eyes open to look down at her. He nudged her legs open with his knee and reached down to grasp his cock, finding her entrance and pushed into her. He grunted as Carol cried out when their hips reconnected, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Carol's hands wrapped around his shoulders, her hands resting on the back of his neck. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, lying inside of her for a while until he started to thrust into her. He started out slow and purposely, angling his thrusts to find that perfect spot. Merle found his rhythm within her, his mouth attached to her neck. The noises that Carol was making were intoxicating and addicting and he didn't know what he was going to do when he wasn't going to be able to hear them anymore or be the one to cause them. He already felt lost at the idea of not having Carol around.

It was over before either of them wanted it to be, Carol's third orgasm for the night pushed Merle over the edge. He spilled his seed inside of her, his once perfected thrusts becoming erratic and uneven. They rode out their orgasms together, lying in a tangled pile of sweaty body parts. Merle lied at Carol's side, tugging her body into his. They were silent aside from their heavy breathing and Carol's soft giggles. She always giggled after her orgasms, though Merle never understood why.

Exhaustion betrayed Merle Dixon and he fell asleep against Carol, holding her body against his.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for all the love I've gotten, it means so very much to me. Also updated today was _Spotlight on the Lake, Roxanne_ (which is now finished)_, _and _Of Marauders and Honor _and a new one shot _Stay For A While_ which is actually related to this and depicts how Carol and Merle met. ****Not to mention, a brand new fic has been posted. It's called _A New Day _but it's Carol/Merle. Marol is my new obsession, but I'll never abandon Caryl.**

**I'm on tumblr too (as I have mentioned before), peletierscarol (which will auto-direct you to my custom url). Please feel free to follow me and talk to me there. One can never have too many friends.**

**Happy reading and Caryl on!**

* * *

When Carol heard the front door open and shut, she pulled herself from Merle's arms and she picked up her robe, wrapping it around her body. Carol covered Merle with the blanket and ran her hand along his back, letting out a long breath before she climbed off the bed again. She left the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen, smiling when she saw Daryl Dixon sitting his keys down on the counter. He unzipped the top of his mechanics uniform, turning his attention to Carol when he realized he was being watched.

"Good day at work?" She asked from across the kitchen. He walked over to her and looked down at the robe, reaching a dirty hand up to tug on it to confirm that she was naked underneath it. Carol smacked his dirty hand away from her light pink robe, frowning up at the grease stain she'd never be able to get out now.

"Good day at home?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Mad we didn't wait for you?" Carol teased, raising an eyebrow at him. Daryl snorted and looked away from her, glancing towards the bedroom.

"Merle asleep?"

"Go get cleaned up, I'll make you something to eat." She said softly and leaned up to press her lips into his lips softly. Daryl nodded and he walked past Carol to go into the bedroom, snorting as he looked at his sleeping brother. He walked over to his dresser and pulled some jeans, a pair of boxers and a t-shirt out of the drawer. After glancing at his brother again, Daryl walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change his clothes.

Most men would never agree to have a polyamorous relationship with another man, especially their own brother but the relationship worked. Sharing Carol with his brother worked. He couldn't explain why it worked, but it did. Merle and Daryl had an understanding when it came to Carol. In public, she was Merle's and Daryl was just the little brother that lived with them. No one needed to know what was really going on inside the house. It was their thing.

Daryl returned from the shower and glanced at Merle again, who was still snoring away. He wondered if he had told Carol about having to leave next week. He'd found it hard to keep that from Carol but he was sworn to secrecy by Merle and he knew better than to cross Merle. Being his brother didn't save him from Merle's dangerous temper.

He returned to the kitchen and watched Carol as she stood at the stove. The smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese filled his nose and a smile formed on his face as he walked up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach and his chin on her shoulder.

"Feelin' better from the shower?" She asked as she flipped the several grilled cheese sandwiches sitting on the frying pan. Daryl nodded against her shoulder and he pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Merle tell you?"

Daryl nodded and he pulled away from her, leaning against the counter. He watched Carol, looking for signs of distress on her face. "Tell you today?" She nodded and brought her hand up to stir the tomato soup. Daryl frowned and grasped her wrist, looking at the marks on her wrist. "You definitely had fun at home." Carol rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away from him.

"We're gonna be okay, right? Us? All of us?" Daryl looked down at his girlfriend and he grunted. "Don't grunt, Daryl."

"We're gonna be fine, Carol." He mumbled. Like his older brother, Daryl wasn't much for comforting words towards her when she was upset, but for her he would suffer through trying to comfort her. "You. Me. Merle. All gonna be okay. Ain't like either of us haven't gone a year without Merle before." In the past ten years Carol had been dating Merle, he'd spent the better part of three separate years in a jail cell. The longest he'd been in jail was a year.

"That wasn't all at once, though. It's gonna be straight through." She scolded, putting the grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate for Daryl. She set the plate aside and filled up one bowl with the soup for him and a mug for herself.

"You know Marine's get to go home on leave occasionally. He'll get some time." He commented as he took a seat at the table. Carol set the plate and bowl in front of him, leaving the mug at his side as she left to get him a spoon. She returned to the table and sat next to him, wrapping her hands around the mug.

Carol shrugged her shoulders, watching as Daryl picked up a sandwich and dipped it into the soup before taking a large bite of it. "I don't know how we're going to do this. I'm just... Scared."

Daryl wouldn't tell her this, but hearing her say 'we' in referring to the relationship they had made him feel better about all of this. Carol and Merle had been together for years before he became a part of it and a lot of times, he felt like an awkward third wheel in the relationship. He watched while she picked up the mug she was holding and taking a long drink from it. Daryl looked down at the soup as she started speaking again, holding the grilled cheese in his hand. "We can do this, you and me. It's just three years."

"At the least." Daryl added, immediately regretting it by the way that her bottom lip quivered. Carol sighed softly and sipped from her mug again. She felt like she was going to vomit again, worrying about what would happen to Merle or this relationship. She didn't want to lose Merle. He'd been the love of her life ever since she met him. She stared off at the fridge for a while, falling completely silent.

Daryl scooted the chair over and he reached over to run his hand over to take press his hand over hers. Carol turned her hand over and took his hand in hers, letting out a shaky breath. "We're gonna be okay." She said, unsure if she was trying to convince herself or Daryl.

Once they finished their dinner, Carol and Daryl went into the living to sit on the couch together and watch television. Carol curled up at his side, wrapping both of her arms around him. Like always, Daryl choose to watch South Park, since it was his favorite. Carol didn't mind the show sometimes but for the most part, she really didn't like watching it. But she stuck with it for Daryl, knowing it was his favorite. She was still in her pink robe, not minding being completely naked under it.

Carol turned her head up to look at Daryl, whose eyes were planted on the television. She adjusted next to him and pulled her hand from around his waist, finding his jean covered cock. Daryl jerked his head towards Carol as she began to massage his cock through his jeans. "Carol.." He grunted.

"Shh, just watch your show." She said, returning her head back on his chest as she skillfully undid his jeans with one hand and slipped her hand into his jeans. Daryl turned his head back to the television and attempted to pay attention to the adventures of Cartman, Eric, Stan and Kenny but he found it difficult as Carol's hand stroked his hardening cock. She didn't even seem affected by anything, she just stared at the television while her hand stayed in the confines of his jeans.

Daryl turned his head to look down at Carol while she played with his dick, an arm wrapping around her. His hand cupped one of her breasts, dragging his thumb over her covered nipple. Carol bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his hand on her breast, her hand tightening around his length. Daryl's hand pushed the robe aside so he could feel her bare breast and he found it a lot easier to look back at the television and pretend like nothing was going on like she was doing.

He lift his hips just enough to push his jeans and boxers down to his mid thigh, his arm going around Carol's waist and quickly pulling her up on his lap as soon as he was back against the couch. Carol yelped in surprise when Daryl pulled her onto his waist, fixing her legs on each side of him and looking down at him. Daryl pulled open her robe and took in the sight of her body, noticing the fresh bruises around her breasts from his brother on top of fading bruises caused by both of them.

From her hips, Daryl dragged his hands up her stomach and over her rib cage, rough hands coming up to cup her breasts.

"You and your brother and my tits, Jeez." Carol's voice caused Daryl's head to snap up at him and a lopsided grin formed on his face. "They're just breasts." Daryl shrugged and leaned up to connect his mouth with Carol's throat, dragging his lips against her flesh. He removed one hand from her breast and trailed his hand down her chest and over her stomach until his hand found the place he wanted.

"Jesus, you're still fuckin' soaked." He mumbled, dragging his fingers through her folds. Carol's head dropped to his shoulder, her hips jerking into his hand. "Fuck, your libido is insane lately." Daryl joked as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She grunted in response to his statement, a chuckle leaving Daryl's lips as her hand reconnected with his cock and began stroking his length again.

"Better get what you can now before I get old and you won't want me." She mumbled. Daryl frowned, the fingers that had been prodding around inside of Carol stilling.

"Look at me." Daryl ordered, his voice firm and stern. Carol lifted her head up and Daryl's free hand came up and held the side of her face. "I'll always fuckin' want you." He said before leaning up to capture Carol's lips against his. "And don't try to tell me I'm just fuckin' sayin' it." He grunted, basically predicting the next words that were about to come out of his girlfriends mouth. With his mouth still on Carol's, Daryl removed his hand from Carol's pussy and he reached down to grasp his cock, pushing Carol's hand away as he guided himself towards Carol's entrance.

Carol groaned softly as she felt Daryl push up into her and her mouth broke away from his, digging her toes into the couch. She was already incredibly sensitive from the other three orgasms she had earlier in the day made it that much worse. Her hands moved to grasp his shoulders, collecting the fabric of his t-shirt in his hands. He started to thrust up into her, his eyes having trouble deciding what they wanted to watch – her breasts bouncing in his face or the way her face looked as he fucked her. Carol hadn't bothered worrying about her noise level, knowing that Merle would definitely not mind being woken up by the sounds of them having sex.

Merle was pulled out of his deep sleep by the noise of moaning that was borderline screaming. A smirk formed on his face as he recognized the very familiar noise as the moaning of his girlfriend. _Daryl must be home. _He thought to himselfas he sat up in the bed and glanced around it. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he climbed out of the bed. Merle found a pair of cotton lounge pants somewhere on the floor and pulled them on, grabbing a bottle and pocketing it before he left the bedroom. He walked out into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame that connected the living room to the kitchen.

It was a few minutes before Merle's presence was acknowledged by the pair on the couch, Daryl's eyes catching a glimpse of his brother out of the corner of his eye. His thrusts slowed and he nodded towards the entrance when Carol whined and growled at him for stopping. Carol turned her head to look over where Daryl had nodded towards. A grin formed on her face when she noticed him watching them, her damp robe sticking to her naked body. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." She playfully teased, her fingers loosening around Daryl's t-shirt.

"Don't mind me, just watchin' the show." Merle crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Carol turned her head to look down at Daryl, who gave her a simple nod in understanding of what she wanted. She turned her head back to Merle and fixed her already swollen bottom lip in a pout. "You know I get off best when I have both of you." Merle's lips twitched up into a smirk. Carol always knew exactly how to play him the little minx. She'd always get what she wanted because she knew exactly how to get it.

"That so?" Merle questioned and he took four large steps over to the couch where his girlfriend and brother were. His arm went around her stomach from behind and he tugged her back against him, his hand resting on her stomach. Carol nodded, her breaths coming in hot and heavy pants. Merle smirked at her and bit down on her neck as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle he'd pocketed from their bedside tables drawer. Carol heard the bottle open and she smirked as she leaned against his body, knowing exactly what Merle was about to do.

She shuddered as she was pushed forward against Daryl's chest, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Merle's finger covered in cold lube connect with her ass. She was always thankful for this in the end but it would always make her hiss when he first started to stretch her open. Merle loved rough sex, but doing this dry and unprepared was not fun for either of them. Merle's free hand pressed against the small of her back, tracing small circles against her skin to soothe her. Daryl watched as Merle stretched her ass, his hand pushing between he and Carol to massage her clit, give her something to think about other than this. Carol was thankful for this as well.

Carol whimpered when Merle pulled his fingers out of her, briefly mourning the loss of the fingers she was used to. Merle lifted a tissue out of the tissue box and cleaned his hand off before pushing the lounge pants down to his thighs, giving his cock a thick coat of the same lube. Anything to make this experience more comfortable for Carol – even if it was one of her favorite things to do. Merle stripped Carol of the the robe and wiped his hand off on it before tossing it to the side.

A strangled growl left her lips when she felt Merle's cock fill her up, reaching one of her small hands back to find one of Merle's large ones. Merle took her hand, tracing his thumb against hers as she took her time getting used to being so full. Both Dixons stayed completely still except for their hands on her until she nodded, ready for what she'd been wanting all day. Years of this relationship and this position caused the brothers to be able to work incredibly well together to get Carol off. When Daryl pulled out, Merle would push into her and when Merle pulled, Daryl pushed in.

A long strew of curse words left Carol's lips as they both thrust into her, pushing her free hand above Daryl's shoulder. No matter how much she loved this, having both brothers buried inside of her, she would never get used to how it felt. She'd never get used to the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure and she'd never get used to how much she loved it.

Using the hand he was holding, Merle pulled Carol back up so her back was pressed against his chest, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Daryl didn't mind her being pulled away from him like that, it only gave him the best view of the room. Merle let go of her hand and his now free hand came up to cup the length of her neck as her head snapped back, his mouth finding her ear. "I'm really gonna miss having my cock in your ass while my brother fucks your fuckin' cunt." He grunted in her ear, Carol shuddering at his sentence. A strangled moan of his name escaped her lips as he turned her head towards his to capture her lips against his.

Both Dixons were happy that they lived in the middle of nowhere with no neighbor to be found for miles so they could make as much noise as they wanted to and no one would be the wiser. He knew how loud Carol could get and he loved getting her there – loved getting her there with his brother. Merle completely stilled inside of Carol, wanting to remember how it felt to be buried inside of her. Daryl picked up his pace while Merle stood with Carol, staring up at her face.

Daryl was sure that she was a goddess, everything she did was fucking perfect and the fucking crazy part was that she loved him – she loved him and his brother. He wasn't sure if he could get used to it. Merle began to thrust into her again, it taking a few moments before Merle and Daryl got back into the same rhythm they had before. Merle buried his head into Carol's neck again, keeping her back against his chest. A mantra of the two names that were giving her the most amazing pleasure escaped her throat, a thin coat of sweat on her body. She pressed her hands against Daryl's stomach, her mouth falling open but no sounds coming out but the strangled whining in her throat. Daryl's thumb found her clit again, dragging the callused digit along the sensitive nerve. Her hips jerked into his hand, a light growl Daryl's throat. "That's it, Carol, come on." Daryl urged as he felt her walls squeeze his cock.

At the sound of Daryl urging Carol on, Merle turned his head slightly to glance briefly at the Daryl's hand between Carol and Daryl. "She gonna cum, brother?" He grunted, his head still buried in the crook of her neck. Carol nodded as Daryl confirmed the fact that she was so fucking close. Merle smirked and moved the hand that was against her stomach to cup one of her breasts, massaging and squeezing her breast. "Come on, darlin', cum for your boys Carol. Squeeze our cocks and cum for us." He egged on.

Carol shuddered at the way they were talking to her, her nails digging into Daryl's stomach. He hissed and pushed his finger against her clit, needing to feel her cum around his cock. It was his favorite reason to be in this position. Brothers nodded at each other and they picked up the pace of their thrusts, both feeling their own orgasms building up as they worked together to get Carol off. Carol slumped against Merle's chest as she finally let her orgasm take her body over, twitching and shaking as she squeezed their cocks. They let Carol ride out her orgasm before the brothers let their own orgasms go, thrusting into her as they both came.

Merle kept his arm wrapped around Carol as the three of them came down from their orgasms, pulling out of her when his breathing had returned. He pulled up the lounge pants he'd been wearing and moved to collapse on the couch next to Daryl, watching as Carol slumped against his chest. He chuckled at the sight before speaking. "Damn woman, four orgasms today. Livin' tha life." Merle smirked when Carol barely lifted her hand up and flipped him off. "C'mon Daryl, lets get her in bed."

Daryl nodded at his brother and he pulled out of Carol, stuffing his cock back in his jeans and doing his pants back up. Merle stood to his feet and pulled Carol up from his brothers lap, carrying her bridal style back to the bed. He lied her down in the middle of the bed and plopped down next to her, reaching over to the end table to pick up his bag of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it up. Daryl followed into the bedroom with two beers, handing one to his brother and stripping off his jeans and replacing them with a pair of sleep pants before landing on the bed next to Carol. She fell asleep between them almost immediately as Merle handed Daryl a lit cigarette. It was silent between the two brothers before Daryl spoke.

"Ya scared?" He asked, turning to look at Merle. Merle snorted at Daryl but he kept his eyes on the wall as he spoke.

"I'm gonna go to another fuckin' country where a bunch of mother fuckers are gonna shoot at me while I shoot at them." He said, taking a long drag off the cigarette before drinking from the bottle. "Yeah, I'm a little scared. More of what might happen to you and Carol while m'gone." Merle admitted. Daryl looked down at Carol and reached down to run his hand over Carol's shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay." He mumbled.

Merle glanced at his brother and he realized that both he and Daryl had been so busy thinking about whether or not Carol would be okay that he didn't even think if his brother would be okay. Sure, Merle had spent time in jail before but it was never longer than a year or so. The longest time he'd spent away from Daryl since they were kids or from Carol since they got together was just over a year. "What about you?" He grunted. Daryl glanced up at Merle before he looked back down at a sleeping Carol. "You gonna be okay?"

Daryl looked up at Merle and nodded. "Gotta be." Merle nodded towards his brother and he followed Daryl's gaze to look down at Carol.

"Take care of 'er for me, Daryl. Kick ya ass if ya don't."

"Ain't gotta tell me to, Merle." Daryl said before he put out the cigarette and finished off the beer, lying down next to Carol. After Merle finished his own cigarette and beer, he lied down next to Carol and turned off the light before he rolled over to wrap his arm around Carol's waist.

Merle looked at Daryl's form in the darkness of their bedroom, clearing his throat before he spoke. "I ain't always been the best brother, I know." Daryl turned to look over where Merle was lying and he grunted in response.

"Ya did the best ya could." Daryl said. Merle snorted, knowing that he most definitely did not do the best he could. He was Daryl's big brother, he was supposed to take care of him and keep him safe but he never did when they were younger. It wasn't until Merle met Carol when Daryl was fifteen and that he returned back to their childhood home to get Daryl out of there. It wasn't until Daryl was old enough to take care of himself that Merle started taking care of him.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Merle responded. "Look, I'm just trying ta say.."

"Daryl, Merle loves you and he's sorry for being such a shitty brother." Carol's tired voice broke through the Dixon's brothers silence, startling both brothers. "Merle, Daryl loves you and forgives you for being a shitty brother. Now both of you go the fuck to sleep."


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello! Thank you for the kind words with this fic, it's meant a lot. This chapter has no smut (I know, sad right?) because the chapter got really long and I decided to split it up. **

**As usual, I do not own The Walking Dead. The show would be very different if I did.**

* * *

It was just past four thirty in the morning when Merle and Daryl's eyes opened up as they felt Carol bolt out of the bed and run into the bathroom, both Dixons sitting up as they heard her vomiting. Merle glanced over at Daryl and raised an eyebrow before he pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. Carol stopped vomiting when he stopped at the door, her fingers grasping the edge of the toilet and holding onto them like she was holding onto it for dear life. Merle walked over to the sink and wet a rag as she flushed the toilet and set the lid down so she could sit down on it. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, bringing the rag up to her face and wiping her face off. Carol looked up at him with a frown on her face. "Ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." She groaned and shook her head as he pulled the rag from her face. "Just nerves, I'm guessing." Merle tossed the rag in the hamper as Carol stood to her feet and leaned over the sink, brushing her teeth.

"I'm the one going to war and yet you're the one nervous?" Merle's voice was amused as he walked back to the bedroom, sitting at Daryl's feet. Carol rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush away, walking back into the bedroom. Remembering her robe was discarded in the living room, Carol walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. She sighed before she spoke and held the clothes in her hand.

"I know it ain't like I've never be without you for a period of time." She said as she walked over to the bed, setting the clothes on the bed as she stopped in front of Merle. Merle snorted as she brought up his former jail time. "But this isn't the same thing." Merle's arms lifted up and he wrapped his arms around Carol, looking up at her.

"Ya gonna be fine, ya got Daryl." Carol looked over at Daryl, who was sitting on the bed watching his brother and their girlfriend. She smiled at Daryl and turned her head to look down at Merle.

"I know. We're all gonna be fine." She said softly and Merle pressed his lips into her forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I want this..." Carol pointed at the clothes on the floor then towards the door. "And the living cleaned up by the time I get out of the shower." She ordered and turned around to walk into the shower, shutting the door behind her.

Merle looked over at Daryl and shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, brother. Don't want to anger the one that feeds us." He said before standing to his feet and leaving the bedroom to head into the living room. While Daryl picked up in the bedroom, Merle picked up the discarded tissues, Carol's robe and the bottle of lube. He tossed the tissues away and went into the bedroom to toss the robe into the hamper, setting the bottle of lube in his bedside drawer.

Daryl had cleaned up the clothes that was on the floor and tossed all of them in the hamper before finding his mechanics uniform. He went into the bathroom to change while Carol was showering, peaking his head into the shower to give her a kiss. Daryl walked out of the bathroom and nodded at Merle while he made the bed before he went into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He hated working at the Auto Body shop in town and having to deal with the people in town.

They knew who he was, he was a Dixon. Everyone in town knew about Will Dixon and his drug addiction, his father was in jail for attempting to rob a bank, and they knew about the troubles Merle and Daryl had in their early twenties. Both brothers had spent time in jail before before and even though they had both gotten clean and only drank at home, but that didn't matter to the people in town. They only interacted with the Dixon brothers if they needed to, and Daryl was just fine with that. He was fine making his money then coming home to his brother and their girlfriend.

Merle walked into the kitchen with Carol trailing between him, wrapping her arms around Daryl from behind and resting her head on the back of his shoulder. Daryl grunted to greet her as he poured himself a cup of black coffee, picking up the container of sugar and pouring sugar into his coffee. Merle set down the milk jug on the counter and picked up his own mug for coffee, glancing at his brother and making the same stupid joke about Daryl's coffee he always made. "Want some coffee with your sugar?" He asked, holding up the coffee pot. Daryl flipped his brother off, Carol giggling at them.

She pulled away from Daryl and swatted both of them away from the stove so she could make them breakfast. "Go, sit." She said and pushed them out of her kitchen. Merle and Daryl took their coffee into the dining room, sitting at the table. Merle and Daryl made small talk while Carol prepared pancakes and bacon in the kitchen, like she always did on Tuesday mornings. Doing trivial things like making breakfast right now was just what Carol needed right now, it distracted her from thinking about Merle leaving and going to a foreign country. Carol fixed three plates of pancakes and bacon, trying to balance the three plates in her arms to carry them over to them. When Merle caught sight of her trying to carry the three plates, he stood to his feet and walked over to Carol, taking his and Daryl's plate. "Thank you, honey." She grinned up at him and set her plate down before heading back into the kitchen to get the butter and syrup.

Carol sat down at the table across from Merle and next to Daryl, who tugged the plate close to him and covered his pancakes in butter and syrup before digging right into the meal. She knew it was pointless to talk to either Dixon while they were eating, so she didn't bother engaging either of them in conversation. When Daryl finished his food, he stood to his feet and put his plate in the sink before he returned to the living room to lean down and press his lips into Carol's.

"Have a good day at work, Daryl."

"I won't, but thanks." He mumbled and nodded to his brother before he left the house. Carol turned to Merle and crossed her legs, checking the time to make sure she had time to get ready for work. Carol taught kindergarten at the local Elementary school for six years and she was sure that if her boss knew exactly what went on in her house, he would not be happy at all. It was frustrating enough when parents would complain about her boyfriend being a Dixon. Thankfully, she had tenure and couldn't be fired for something so silly as dating a Dixon – for dating both Dixons.

"What are you gonna do today?" Carol asked Merle, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips and taking a sip from it. Merle looked up at her, having long finished his breakfast a while ago.

"Go down to the sight, quit my job." Merle had been working construction for the last five years, as it was the only job he could get with his GED and his past criminal record. He didn't care much for the work or the people, but it paid the bills. "Today's a half day, right?" For Carol's kindergarten class, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays were full days and Tuesday's and Thursday's were half days.

"Yeah. I'll be home by one, I'm having lunch with the girls. Are you gonna be home by then?" She asked, standing to her feet and taking their plates in the kitchen. Carol returned to the dining room and leaned against the table next to Merle.

"Should be." Merle said, looking up at her. He knew that she wouldn't have time for them to do anything before she had to go to work, but he couldn't help but stare up at her with lust written on his face.

Carol noticed the look on his face and she pushed a strand of her curls from her face. "I'm gonna see if I can take the rest of the week off..." Merle opened his mouth to object but shut his mouth when he noticed the pointed look Carol was giving him.

"Alright." He mumbled and stood to his feet, looking down at her. Carol stood on her toes to press her lips into Merle's before turning around and heading into their bedroom to change for work while Merle showered. She pulled the shirt off that she was wearing and picked up a pair of black slacks, pulling them on and leaving them unbuttoned as she pulled a light blue camisole over her bra. She tucked the undershirt into her slacks before zipping them up. Carol added a white blouse over her camisole and buttoned it up, sitting on the bed to pull on a pair of knee high pantyhose. She slipped both feet into a pair of black kitten heel pumps, turning her head when she saw Merle standing in the doorway, towel wrapped around his waist as he watched her, clearly deep in thought.

"What is going on in that mind?" She asked, breaking Merle out of his thoughts. He turned his head and looked up at her, grinning and pointing towards her heels.

"You in nothing but those heels with your ankles on my shoulders." His voice dripped with arousal, causing Carol to shudder and look away from him. She stood to her feet and walked over to him, wishing they had hardwood floors in the bedroom instead of carpet. She stopped in front of him and pressed her hands against his chest before she leaned up to kiss him.

"Keep those thoughts, I might be in a good enough mood after I come home to make that a reality for you." Merle's arm wrapped around her waist and he connected their lips again, a groan escaping his lips.

"Ten years later and you're still the fuckin' minx I fell for." He mumbled as she pulled away from him.

"Who would have thought we'd be together ten years later?" Carol commented, her fingers running up his chest and wrap around the back of his neck, feeling the buzzed hairs on the back of his head. "I can't believe you still want me after ten years."

"Ya kiddin'? I'll still want you in another ten years." Merle mumbled and Carol giggled lightly, leaning up to press her lips into his again. _32 years old and I still feel like a goddamn teenager_. Carol thought to herself before she pulled away.

"Another ten years, huh?" She asked. Carol and Merle had talked about marriage a few years ago and had decided it wasn't something they wanted to do. They didn't need some piece of paper to validate the relationship they had with each other and considering the relationship they were in right now, marriage just wasn't the right fit. She was fine with not being married to either Dixon, even if she would love to introduce herself as Mrs. Dixon. Merle pushed her curls from her face and ran his thumb over her face for a moment before pulling away from her. "Alright, I gotta get going. I'll see you when I get home." She gave Merle one last kiss before reluctantly leaving him alone in the house.

* * *

Carol entered the teachers lounge and gave a smile towards fellow kindergarten teacher Lori Grimes who was sitting with first grade art teacher Andrea Harrison and fourth grade Science teacher Maggie Rhee. She waved towards them before getting herself another cup of coffee and walking towards the table. Lori and Carol had been close friends since they were in Elementary school themselves, and they met Andrea in high school. Maggie didn't come into their lives until she started teaching here. It was impossible to keep her life at home a secret from them, so she didn't. They knew the relationship she was in and even if the women didn't understand, they didn't judge her for it.

"Mornin', Carol." Lori said as Carol sat down with a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled at her friend as Andrea and Maggie wished her a good morning.

"Mornin." She mumbled to all of them and fingered the mug in her hand. Carol looked at all of her friends and thought about the relationships they had. Lori was married Rick, the towns sheriff. They'd been together since high school and had two kids, Carl and Judith whom were both her god kids. Andrea had been with her partner Michonne, who ran her own restaurant, for twelve years, having met while they were college. Andrea and Michonne had been together longer than she and Merle had, they'd even met the exact same day. Maggie was recently married to her own high school sweetheart, Glenn who was currently in medical school. It made her think of Merle and what would happen to her if she lost him. She didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help it.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, reaching over and grabbing her hand. It was far too obvious to the group of women that something was wrong with their friend. She was uncharacteristically quiet, staring at the coffee in her hand but not touching it.

"Is it that obvious that something is wrong?" Carol asked with a weak laugh.

"You might as well have a sign on your face that says 'I am unhappy'." Andrea joked. Carol looked around the room to see if anyone would be able to hear what she was going to say and she turned back to her friends. "What happened? Did Daryl or Merle do something?"

"No, no, no, no." Carol said, waving off Andrea. "Well, kind of? Merle's... Being deployed overseas next week." The women fell silent, staring at Carol after she had told them that.

"I forgot Merle was enlisted." Lori said softly.

Maggie added to the conversation before Carol spoke. "I didn't even know he was."

"He's in the Reserves. He enlisted when he was 19. He did a two year tour then and then enlisted again three years ago with a six year contract but they never called him until now." Carol explained for Maggie. "He and Daryl seem so calm about it and I'm trying so hard to not freak out over it but I can't help it. What if he gets injured? What if he..." Carol didn't finish her sentence, she looked down at her hands, holding her hands together.

Lori reached over and grasped her arm gently, running her thumb over Carol's wrist. She was comforted by the touch, mumbling a thank you to Lori. "I'm sure he's going to be fine." She attempted to comfort her. Carol smiled and brought the cup of coffee up to her mouth and took a drink from it. She checked the time to see if she had time to go see the principal about taking the week off, standing to her feet and telling her friends she'd be back before class if she could.

* * *

Carol exited her car and locked it up, noticing that only Merle's truck was here. She walked up the driveway and up their front steps before she walked into the house, setting her bag down on the counter. "Merle?" She called out, removing her jacket and setting it on top of her bag. Carol tugged off her blouse and untucked her undershirt, leaving the blouse with her jacket. She heard Merle call out to her from the living room and she walked towards the couch. Merle was sitting on the couch with his attention on the television, turning his head when he heard the sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "Hey." She said, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"How were the brats?" Merle asked, picking up the remote and turning off the television so he could focus on his conversation with Carol. She rolled her eyes at him calling her students brats and she crossed her long legs, the toe of her heel knocking against his work boots.

"Work was great. I had several students that actually spelled their names correctly and I got several beautiful pictures drawn for me." Carol loved teaching the kids in her class, loved spending time with them. She didn't know if she was ever going to have kids with Merle and Daryl, so it gave her the affect of being a mother without being a mother. "I got through Monday off with no fuss." She said softly and Merle gave a swift nod. For now she wouldn't mention that Lori had called Rick after their conversation and had decided to invite Merle and her over for dinner on Saturday. Lori knew better than to invite Daryl, knowing that he wouldn't want to go. It'd be Rick and Lori, Andrea and Michonne and Maggie and Glenn along with Carol and Merle and everyone knew how Daryl hated crowds of people.

Merle ran his fingers through her curls and stared at her face for a few moments before his arms wrapped around her and tugged her body closer to his. They stayed like that for a while before Merle spoke. "Wanna take a ride on my bike?"

Carol's face immediately lit up at the idea of going out for a ride on his bike and she nodded quickly. "I'd love to. We haven't done that in forever."

"I'll go get 'er, you get changed." Merle said and stood from the couch to walk out to their garage. Carol smiled and stood to her feet, heading back into the bedroom to change into a t-shirt and jeans. She traded her heels for boots, pulling her curls in as much of a ponytail as she could. She left the house and found Merle standing in their driveway, two helmets in his hands. She smiled when she approached, taking the smaller helmet from him. Carol climbed on his bike after Merle climbed on it, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. "Hold on tight, darlin'."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." She teased as the bike roared to life. Merle grinned to himself before he sped off on the dirt road with his woman behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

**As you can see, this went through a minor name change! I just wanted to make the title shorter. That's all.**

**Hello! So I promised updates on my tumblr and so I'm delivering. A lof of fics probably won't be updated for a while because I'm just... I'm stuck. I'm stuck in everything and I don't know when I'll get out of this funk. Hopefully soon because I don't like being so stuck. However, if anyone would like to try to help me get out of my funk, that would be so appreciated. Anyway, everything as been updated. Thanks for checking all this out.**

**Once again, do not own The Walking Dead and do not own of the characters used unless you don't recognize them.**

* * *

Merle stopped the bike next to a large field, pulling his helmet off and glancing back at Carol before cutting off the engine. Carol pulled the helmet off and held it in her arm, climbing off the bike when Merle dropped his kick stand. She looked up at him as he climbed off the bike.

"Remember this place?" He asked, nodding towards the field that was empty except for an old shack that had been empty for almost fifteen years. Carol smiled and looked up at him, nodding.

"How could I forget? This is where you took me for our first date." She said, swaying slightly. Merle nodded towards the shack and began to pull the bike up to the shack. Carol followed quickly behind, a grin still on her face. She couldn't believe that Merle had remembered where this was, it had been ten years since they were here.

Merle parked the bike in front of the shack and walked up the steps, pushing the door open. Merle didn't know much about the old owners of this place, except that the old man who owned this place died here. It had been empty for years, so he wasn't worried about them getting caught in the house. Carol shut the door behind them and set her helmet down on the counter.

"Too bad we don't have any of that moonshine we drank here." Carol said as Merle picked up a few of the candles and lit them with his cigarette lighter. He carried them into the living room of the shack and sat on the floor, leaning against the dusty old couch. Carol sat next to him on the floor, taking his hand when he set the candles on the coffee table in front of them. "What are we doin' here, Merle?" He turned to look at Carol and laced his fingers through hers as Carol pulled his hand onto her lap.

"Just to talk. Visit somewhere we used to go." He said and Carol knew something else was on his mind and she looked at the candles. "If something happens to me in Iraq.."

"Merle, don't talk like that." She cut him off. Merle glanced over at her and sighed.

"Will ya be quiet and let me talk, woman?" He asked. Carol pursed her lips and nodded so he could continue. "If something happens to me in Iraq, I want you and Daryl to go on, alright? Do it right, get married and have a bunch of kids named after me." He said the last part in a joking voice but he was completely serious. If he was to die, he wanted Carol and Daryl to do it right, get married and have kids. Have a family without him. Carol let out a shuddering breath and she turned to look away from him.

"What am I supposed to have Merle Jr and Merle the third without you?" Tears filled her eyes at the idea of having kids without Merle to be there to raise them with her. Even if neither Dixon thought they'd be good fathers, she was sure they'd be fantastic fathers. She'd seen both of them with Carl and Judith.

"Well give them cooler names than Merle the third." He grunted. Carol let out a weak laugh and turned her head away from him, using her free hand to wipe her face off so he couldn't see her tears. Too late, he'd already seen them in her eyes. "Don't you start cryin' on me, Carol."

"What am I supposed to do when my boyfriend of ten years tells me if he fucking dies to just move on and have kids?"

"You know that ain't what I meant." Merle grunted, squeezing her hand when she tried to pull away from him. "I just don't want you and Daryl to.. I don't know stop living because I ain't around."

"I don't want to talk about this, okay? I don't want to think about what I'd do if you.. If you weren't coming back to me." Carol's voice broke and she wiped her face free from tears again. "You are not allowed to die, you understand? You are not allowed to leave me." Merle looked over at Carol, at the pleading look she was giving him. He reached his free hand up to cup the side of her face, hating himself for making her cry again. "Jesus Merle, I thought you brought me here to fuck me, not make me cry."

Merle laughed at Carol and he shook his head, wiping one of her tears off with his thumb. "Well I didn't want to make you cry." He mumbled. "I just want to know you're gonna be taken care of while I'm gone."

"I'll be with Daryl, I'll be taken care of." She assured Merle, knowing that Daryl would bend over backwards to make sure she was okay. Merle nodded, knowing the same thing. His brother loved Carol as much as he did and would do anything to keep her safe. Merle wouldn't have agreed to the relationship if he hadn't thought Daryl would try to keep her safe. Merle pulled his hand from her and wrapped his arm around her, tugging her body against his. "It's kind of crazy to think about... Ten years ago, I just passed my final exam and you were hooked on meth. Now look at us. You're clean, going to fight for this damn country and I teach little kids how to finger paint." Merle looked at her, wondering what the point of her saying this. "We're not the people we were ten years ago." She said softly, running her fingers along Merle's arm.

"Yeah? Like me better back then?" He joked.

Carol snorted and looked up at him before she moved to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She laced her hands together behind his neck and smiled, thinking about the rough man she had met ten years ago in a bar. Some guy kept hitting on her and ignoring when she asked to leave him alone. Merle was sitting two bar stools over from her, listening to the whole conversation. Carol had noticed him repeatedly looking over at her and she was taken back by the rough looking man with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

When the man who was hitting on her grabbed her arm and told her to stop being such a prudish bitch, Merle had stood to his feet and pulled the man off of her, knocking him down to the floor. '_I believe the lady said to leave her alone.' _was the first thing that Carol had ever heard him say. Merle hadn't expected her to buy him a drink afterward or to be at ease when he approached her or to be at ease in his presence at all. He especially hadn't expected to fuck her in the back alley of the bar, but that had happened too. He hadn't expected to fall in love with her, but he had. She was always surprising him from the moment they met to the present day. Everyday Merle found something new that he loved about her and he didn't care how much of a bitch it made him. Carol was his weakness and would always be.

"Nah. I loved that man, but... I like you much better like this." Carol said, her small hand running up his jaw line. Her thumb ran over the stubble of his facial hair before she leaned down and pressed her lips into his. His stubble tickled her face as they kissed, but she loved when he kept his facial hair. Merle's arms tightened around her waist, tugging her side against his chest as they kissed. She adjusted herself so she was straddling his lap. Merle grasped her ass in both his hands as she returned her mouth against his. They stayed like this for a while, hands exploring body parts and their tongues exploring each others mouth like it was the first time they'd ever come in contact with each other.

Merle brought his hands up against her back and he lifted himself up, grunting when he knocked his knee into the coffee table. He reached out and stopped one of the candles from falling off the table. "Don't wanna burn tha place down with us in it." He said as he laid Carol down on the floor. Carol's legs wrapped around his waist and looked up at him, running her hands up under his shirt, bunching the fabric in her hands.

"That's one way to get out of going overseas." She joked and leaned up to push Merle's leather jacket down to the floor. Merle pulled his shirt over his head as Carol pulled her jacket off and tossed it over onto the floor, turning her attention to look at a shirtless Merle. Carol's hands ran over his scarred skin, her mouth finding the same path as her hands. Carol kissed, bit and sucked down his chest as far as she could in her position, and when she reached the bottom of what she could reach, she looked up at him. "You got to have your fun last night, why don't you let me have mine?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Merle looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her before giving her a swift nod. Carol smirked and pulled her legs away from his waist, leaning back on her hands. "Help me light some more candles, I can't see you properly."

Like an obedient puppy, Merle handed her his lighter and climbed off of Carol, moving the table a bit away from the couch while she lit several more candles until the room was somewhat lit better. She set the lighter on the table before turning back to Merle, wrapping her around the back of his neck and pressing her lips into his. Merle wrapped an arm around her, pulling her chest against his while they kissed. They stayed knelt on the ground together, tangled up together for a while until Carol pushed Merle back onto the ground. He landed with a thud and grunted at her action. She moved to straddle his lap again, pulling her curls out of its ponytail before connecting her mouth with his throat again.

Merle bunched his jacket up under his head to act as a pillow as her mouth trailed down the same path she'd made either, leaving light bruises in her wake. He lifted his head up to watch her head as her small hands came up to undo his belt, the very same belt that had been wrapped around her wrists the night before. Carol considered using his belt to tie him up as payback for not letting her touch him the night before but decided against it. Merle seemed to read her mind, smirking as he spoke. "Gonna tie me up?" He asked. Carol snorted and looked up at him as her fingers brushed past his jean covered bulge.

"No, I think you'd like that too much." Carol said with a grin on her face and she slowly began to unbutton his jeans, tugging the zipper down. She heard Merle let out a sigh when the pressure was removed from his erection and she pulled his jeans down, Merle kicking them off when they reached his ankles. Carol sat back up on her ankles, watching Merle for a moment before she reached up to pull his boxers off his legs. She sat on her knees before she leaned down to capture Merle's lips in hers, holding herself up on the palms of her hands. Merle wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her clothed body against his naked one. She slapped his hand away from her shirt when he tried to push it up, earning a grunt in protest from him.

"Ain't gonna give me something to look at, are ya?" Merle half-joked.

"Are you saying that me sucking your dick isn't something to look at?" Carol asked, tilting her head to the side. Her curls fell over her shoulder as she spoke. Merle licked his lips and his cock twitched at her words. Christ, he loved when she talked like that. Carol reached between them and grasped his semi-hard length in her small hand, slowly beginning to stroke his cock.

Merle grunted and his hips gave an involuntary jerk into her hand. "Nah, probably one of my top five favorite sights in the world." He mumbled as his cock continued to harden in her hand.

"Top five, huh? Where does that rank?" She asked like she wasn't jerking her boyfriend off. Merle forced his eyes open and looked up at her face.

Merle tried to play it off like he had never thought about his favorite things in the world to look at but he knew that Carol knew him better than that. "Like number three." She pursed her lips as Merle's hand came up to push her hair from her shoulder, tangling his large hand in her curls.

"What are the other ones?" She asked, genuinely curious. Merle cursed under his breath as her soft fingers came in contact with his balls, cradling the sensitive flesh in her hand before returning to stroke his length. He was rock hard now, but Carol was enjoying their conversation – and enjoying torturing her boyfriend. Merle growled at her in response to her question and Carol smirked. "Soon as I get what I want, you'll get what you want."

Jesus Christ, this woman was going to kill him before he even went off to Iraq. "Way ya look during and post orgasm.." Merle mumbled, his eyes shutting and his head rolling back into his makeshift pillow. "Course way ya look with my cock down your throat." He didn't miss Carol's breath hitch in her throat and the small groan that left her mouth. He swallowed, knowing he was about to sound like such a pussy with what he was about to say next, but he didn't care. "Way ya look at me like I'm the greatest fuckin' thing. How ya look when ya sleep."

"Who knew Merle Dixon was such a romantic?" Carol half-teased, her voice getting caught in her breath. Merle always surprised her. He snorted and Carol let out a soft laugh and leaned down to press her lips into his. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Her mouth made contact with his jawline as she found his ear. And by the way, I do think you're the greatest fuckin' thing." She mumbled. Merle was never more thankful for her mouth to be away from his when he felt her hot breath on his chest, then his stomach, then her warm mouth engulf his cock in her mouth. He grunted and his hips gave another involuntary thrust into her mouth. Carol shoved his hips back down with her hand and slowly began to bob her head over his length. Ten years had given her the knowledge to know exactly what Merle liked and how he liked it. She knew how to drag it out and she knew how to make it quick.

Carol worked slowly, methodically as she took his length down her mouth, her left hand cradling the soft flesh of his balls. Merle forced his eyes open and stared down at his girlfriend, watching her mouth as she repeatedly took his cock into her mouth. The sight enough would be enough for him to cum if he wasn't thinking about everything under the sign to push that feeling away. She started to hum against his length and Merle cursed loudly, the fingers buried in her hair giving a slight tug on her hair. When he tugged on her hair, Carol opened her eyes and looked up at Merle under her eyelashes causing Merle to curse loudly. There was nothing that he could think about that was going to prevent his impending orgasm. Carol felt his balls twitch in her hand and despite her instincts to pull away, continued to bob her mouth over his cock.

Carol swallowed when Merle came down her throat, cringing slightly when she pulled away from him. Merle didn't notice, he had lose the battle to keep his eyes open while he was orgasming. She wiped her chin off and sat back on her ankles before she moved to lie down next to Merle, wrapping her arm around his waist and lying her head over his heart so she could listen to his heartbeat as it went back to normal. Merle finally opened his eyes and looked down at her head, dragging his calloused fingers over her shoulder. He didn't speak for a while, letting Carol have her moment. "Ya know I would've lasted longer if ya hadn't teased the fuck out of me before." Carol giggled and turned her head to look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, babe." She teased. Merle rolled his eyes at Carol and tugged her body against his, lying with her for a few moments before he sat up to put his boxers and jeans back on. She hadn't made any sort of move to do anything else with him and he felt a bit awkward being naked while she was still clothed. He lied back down with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking up at the dark ceiling. They lied there in silence for a while before Carol sat up. "We should probably head home. Daryl's probably freaking out by now."

Merle nodded in agreement and he sat up, finding his t-shirt and pulling it over his head as Carol started to blow the candles out. They found their jackets and helmets, Merle glancing back at her before walking down to his bike. He pulled it around as Carol walked down the porch. As the bike roared to life, Carol pulled her helmet over her head and climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms tightly around Merle's waist. She glanced back at the shack once more before he sped off on the road.

* * *

Merle pulled the bike up behind Daryl's truck, allowing Carol to get off first before he cut the engine and pulled the bike back into the garage. Carol walked up the driveway and entered the house and walked towards the kitchen. Daryl was sitting at the table, clearly having been chain smoking for a while. He looked up at Carol, relief flooding his face as he saw her.

"Where were you guys?" He mumbled, putting out the cigarette in his hand.

"We went on a bike ride, Merle took me to the place we had our first date." She said as she pulled her jacket off and draped it over a chair. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's shoulder and rest her chin on his shoulder. "Sorry, we should have left a note for you in case we didn't get back before you got home." Carol said, pressing her lips into the side of his neck. "Hard day at the shop?"

"Every day's a hard day." Daryl said, reaching up to take her hand. "What about you? Good day at work?"

"Yeah, actually. I had a few students that were able to spell their name completely correct, even correct facing letters." She grinned like a proud mother and pulled away from him, running her hands through his hair as Merle came inside the house. Daryl wrapped his arm around Carol and tugged her down onto his lap. She smiled and crossed her legs as she sat on his lap. "What are you guys hungry for? And I do mean food."

Daryl and Merle laughed at Carol's comment and Merle looked over at them. "Kinda in the mood for pizza." Merle said as he walked over to the table and sat across from Carol and Daryl.

"So go get it." Daryl mumbled, burying his head in the crook of Carol's neck.

Merle frowned and looked at them, crossing his arms. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because you kept Carol out all day." Carol turned her head to look over at Merle, reaching over to grasp his hand.

"Just go get dinner, Merle, okay?" Merle grumbled and gave Carol a swift nod as he stood to his feet. He pressed a kiss onto her forehead before he picked up his keys.

"Fuckin' going to war and gotta go get fuckin' pizza." He mumbled as he walked out of the house and towards his truck. Carol giggled softly and turned to look at Daryl.

"Are you feeling okay, Daryl?" Daryl shrugged and dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. Carol pursed her lips and pulled away from him, setting her hands on his chest.

"Come on, talk to me." She said, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. One thing she had always hated about the Dixon brothers was their lack of communication skills. It was frustrating whenever she would try to talk to them and they'd shut her out. She knew that they were never good with talking, their parents had never really talked to them. Their father especially had instilled in them that they didn't talk, they just dealt with their issues by drinking and violence. Carol was just thankful that that wasn't how either of them dealt with things anymore.

"I don't really feel like talking." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Carol sighed heavily and attempted to get up from his lap, Daryl tightening his arms around her so she stayed put. "Look, I just.. I'm worried about Merle."

"Why?" Carol asked, resting her hands on top of her thighs.

"He seems so at ease about going over there. Like it doesn't phase him." Daryl shrugged.

"I think that makes it easier for him. Just because he's not openly freaking out doesn't mean he's okay with it." Carol said, bringing her hand up to run her fingers over his arms. "You know how Merle is. You remember what it was like when he went to jail. Hell, he probably won't say anything about it until right before he leaves." She rest her head on Daryl's shoulder and sighed softly.

Daryl grunted. "I know." He remembered what it was like each time Merle went to jail, he remembered what it was like when he went to jail. He remembered what it was like the first time Merle went overseas. Worrying about Merle seemed stupid now when he said it.

"Come on, lets go sit on the couch and watch TV while we wait for Merle, okay?" Daryl nodded and he dropped his arms from around her waist to let her up. Carol stood to her feet and she walked into the living room, sitting against Daryl when he sat down. She found the remote on the coffee table and turned the television on, flipping through the channels until she landed on _Dawn of the Dead_. Daryl wrapped an arm around Carol and looked down at her for a second before he turned his attention to the television. They sat in silence for a while until they heard Merle's truck pull up. Carol lifted her head up as Merle walked into the house before lying her head on Daryl's shoulder again.

Merle walked into the living room and nudged the coffee table closer to the couch and set the pizza boxes down on the table before sitting next to Carol. "Got pepperoni." Merle said as Carol sat up and lifted the lid up to pull a slice of the pizza out of the box. She leaned back against the couch and bit into the pizza.

"Thanks, babe." Carol mumbled through a mouth full of pizza as Merle and Daryl both began to dig into the pizza.

"Very lady like, Carol." Merle joked as he sat back. Carol waved off his comment and glanced over at him then over at Daryl, smiling softly to herself. She only had a week left of dinners like this with them and she wasn't going to let any of these moments get away from her.

"I didn't think lady like is something you look for in a woman, Merle." Carol commented. Merle grinned to himself and finished off his piece of pizza. Daryl stood from the couch and went to the fridge to get him and Merle some beers, returning a few seconds later and handing his brother a beer. Merle nodded at his brother in thank you and began to work on his second piece of pizza.

A box of pizza and four beers later, Carol stood to her feet and stretched as she walked into the bedroom. Merle and Daryl looked back at her as she walked into the bedroom and they glanced at each other, wondering if they were supposed to follow her. She hadn't said anything about going to bed. Carol returned a few minutes later in nothing but her underwear and Merle's t-shirt she'd worn this morning. She held the hamper in her arms as she walked past her men and into the laundry room.

Merle shrugged and turned his attention to the television again as _Night of the Living Dead _started to play. Carol walked back into the living room after putting a load of laundry into the washer. She plopped down in between them again, tossing her legs over Daryl's lap as she leaned against Merle.

"If I got bit in the zombie apocalypse, would you kill me or let me bite you or just leave me?" Carol asked during the movie. Merle and Daryl both turned their heads to look at her.

Daryl spoke first. "I'd probably just leave ya somewhere."

"Probably leave ya. Couldn't kill ya." Merle responded. Carol chuckled at their responses, leaning over to open the second box of pizza and pull out a slice of it. It was cold, but still delicious. "What about you?"

She considered her words before she spoke, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip. "Oh, I'd kill both of you in a second."


	5. Chapter Five

"I forgot to mention last night.." Carol tread the water lightly with Merle the next morning, knowing he could be ornery before he had his coffee. She set the mug in front of him as she ran her hand over his bare shoulder. Carol leaned against the table as Merle picked up the mug of black coffee and took a long drink from it despite the fact that it burned his mouth. He grunted in response, telling her to go on with whatever she was talking about. "Lori and Rick invited us over for Saturday, just a barbeque."

Merle frowned, looking up at her then back at his coffee. It wasn't that he hated Carol's friends, it was that they weren't his type of people. Rick Grimes had arrested him more than once and it was kind of hard to be friends with someone who had arrested you several times. Her other friends weren't that bad, he enjoyed talking to the Korean kid (Carol had to remind him several times that he was Korean, not Chinese) even if the kid was way too smart and used words that Merle would never understand. Her friends were important to her and it made them important to him. "Didn't invite Daryl?" He asked, nodding towards the bedroom. Daryl was getting ready for work, which was why she choose now to tell him.

"Lori knows how he feels about crowds. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable by making him think he has to come..." Carol said, shrugging her slim shoulders as she pulled her hand away from his shoulder. "I don't want Daryl to think he has to go to these things, I know how he feels about being around so many people, even if they don't care what we do behind closed doors. If you'd rather I'd invite him.."

"I'll go." He grunted, making a face like it was the worst thing Carol had ever asked him to do. "Be nice to see the little brats before I go." Merle didn't have to admit it to Carol, but she knew he liked Carl and Judith. He was surprisingly good with them. They called him Uncle Merle and she knew he liked it, even if he scoffed at it the first time Carl called him that when he was four. They called Daryl Uncle too, but they didn't know that he was also in the relationship with Aunt Carol and Uncle Merle, he was just there a lot of the times and he became Uncle too.

"You like them, admit it." Carol said and poked his shoulder with two fingers.

"I ain't admitting anythin'." Merle grumbled and took another drink from his coffee. Carol leaned down and pressed her lips into his forehead as she heard Daryl walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. He hadn't gotten dressed in his mechanics uniform, not yet. He was just in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his wet shaggy hair covering most of his face.

Carol grinned triumphantly, stepping away from Merle and walking back towards the stove where she'd been preparing French Toast before deciding to talk to Merle. "You like them."

Merle scoffed at Carol but he didn't deny it as Daryl stopped at the coffee pot to pour his own cup of coffee. "Who does Merle like?" He frowned between them as he poured sugar into his cup.

"Lori and Rick's kids. Merle likes them." Daryl looked down at Carol and took a drink of his coffee.

"They're alright." Daryl said. She grinned and nudged him, opening the package of bread.

"You like them too." She said as she moved to go to the fridge and get the eggs out of the fridge. "You both like Carl and Judith and just won't admit it." Carol teased as she went back to the stove. She began to crack eggs for the egg wash for the French Toast, grinning when Daryl's arm wrapped around her waist and his head buried in her neck, bringing his skin into her mouth. Carol shut her eyes and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Daryl, I need to make breakfast." She mumbled.

"You ain't got to work.. Merle ain't got to work. Ya ain't got to make breakfast at all." Daryl mumbled when he released her skin from his mouth, taking another patch of her flesh into his mouth. She let out another moan, pushing the carton of eggs further onto the counter.

Taking a deep breath as his hand came up and began to massage one of her breasts in his hand. "You have to go to work, Daryl. You have to eat breakfast." Daryl pulled his mouth off of her neck and dragged his tongue across his lips.

"Maybe I don't want French toast for breakfast, huh?" Daryl mumbled, dragging his hand down her chest and stomach and dragged his hand into the pair of underwear she was wearing. Carol groaned softly and she glanced back at Merle, who was just staring at them. She turned her head back to Daryl and grasped the back of his neck and pulled her mouth to his, moaning loudly when his hands dragged over her folds, pushing two of his fingers into her pussy. Carol pushed her hips into his hand, holding onto the back of his neck to keep herself up as he pumped his fingers into her. "Maybe I want Carol for breakfast, think about that?"

Carol pushed back against him, feeling his erection pressing into her back. "Daryl, please." She begged as he thrusted his hips against hers. Daryl's mouth came in contact with her mouth, breathing heavily down her neck. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her neck, panting heavily.

"What do you want?" Daryl mumbled into her ear and stilled his fingers inside of her. Her hips thrusted into his hand again and his free arm came around to hold her against his body firmly. "Stop squirming, Carol and answer my question." He said into her ear. Carol shuddered at his command and licked her lips before she spoke.

"I want you to fuck me." Carol mumbled, having to fight with herself to stay still against him. "I want you to make me cum."

Daryl smirked and dragged his thumb over her clit, watching as she tried to keep herself still. He pulled his hand away from her and turned her around, backing her up against the counter. He knelt down on his knees and reached up to drag down her underwear down. Carol stepped out of her underwear and stared down at Daryl as he pushed her legs open. He looked up at her as he reached back up to push his fingers back inside of her. Carol grasped the edge of the counter, biting down on her bottom lip. Daryl briefly held eye contact with Carol as he twisted his fingers inside of her before bringing his mouth up towards her pussy, dragging his tongue along her lips. She moaned softly and leaned her head back, her fingers tightening around the edge of the counter.

Her hips rose towards his mouth as he pulled her clit into her mouth, her hand reaching down into his hair and lacing her fingers into his locks. Carol moaned his name and let her eyes fall shut as he started to suck on the small bundle of sensitive nerves, his two fingers continuously pumping into her. Her hips pushed up into his face, whimpering when he pulled away from her clit dragging his tongue over it instead of sucking. Carol jerked her hips into his mouth, forcing her eyes open to look down at Daryl, then look over at Merle. He was still sitting at the table with his cup of coffee in his hand, simply watching his brother eat out Carol. She made eye contact with Merle, letting out a long moan and pushing her hips into Daryl's face.

Daryl adding a third finger into her brought Carol's attention back to him and she stared down at him, tugging gently on her his hair. She wanted him to look at her again, it was so fucking hot when he looked up at her while he did this. Daryl wrapped an arm around the back of her left thigh and brought her leg up around his shoulder, Carol allowing her leg to wrap around his neck. She let out a soft whimper as his three thick fingers pumped into her, curling them inside of her. She cried out softly and dug her heel into his back. Daryl let out a moan against her clit as he pulled it back into her mouth, a loud cry escaping her lips. "Fuck, don't.. Don't stop." She panted, looking back down at Daryl. He looked up at her when she spoke and Carol used the thigh around his neck to push his head towards her pussy.

Carol made eye contact with Daryl, the hand buried in his hair tugging on his dark locks. "Daryl.." She whined, arching her hips into his mouth. Her back arched into the air, her hand squeezing the counter turning bright white. Daryl felt Carol's walls start to clench around his fingers and he continued to pump his fingers into her as much as he couch to push her into her orgasm. Carol's hips jerked into his mouth as her orgasm bubbled in her groin, keeping her eyes on Daryl's as much as she could. "I'm gonna... gonna.." Carol cried out loudly as her orgasm took over her body, shaking and twitching as she came. Daryl let her ride out her orgasm, pulling away from her when she removed her leg from his shoulder, holding herself up against the counter.

Daryl stood to his feet as he licked his fingers clean of her juices, Carol staring up at him. Just as he was about to pull his third finger into his mouth, Carol grasped his wrist and pulled his hand to her mouth, pulling his finger into her mouth and cleaning her juices off. Daryl let out a soft groan and his eyes briefly glanced at the clock to see what time it was as her hands moved to tug his jeans open. "Stop looking at the time and bend me over the fuckin' counter and fuck me in front of your brother." She ordered, reaching into his boxers to stroke his already hard cock.

Daryl turned his head to look back at her and he groaned, grabbing her arm and turning her around and pushing her over the counter. Carol grinned as he pushed her over the counter and pushed his jeans down down his mid thighs. "That's my man." She said and looked back at him as he grasped his cock and pushed into her already sensitive cunt. "Fuck, yes.." Carol groaned and she pushed back against Daryl, wiggling her hips against Daryl. She giggled when he groaned and he held onto both of her hips as he started to thrust into her, well aware of his brother watching.

Carol pressed her chest against the counter and turned her head to look at Merle while Daryl thrusted into her from the back, the angle letting Daryl repeatedly slam into that one spot that caused her to cry out with each thrust. From his coffee mug, Merle watched his girlfriend and brother fuck, resting his foot on top of his thigh. Others might consider it weird, but Merle loved watching his girlfriend get fucked – and he loved knowing it was his brother.

Daryl thrusted into her with purpose, pulling her back against him each time he pulled out of her. He grunted with his thrusts, moving one of his hands to push her chest further into the counter. She broke eye contact with Merle to look back at Daryl, watching him as he thrusted into her. Her hands reached back to grasp at his t-shirt, gasping and crying out with each thrust. "Fuck, Daryl, fuck me right there." Daryl growled when she spoke, his thrusts picking up in speed. Carol tugged at his shirt, pushing back against him in attempt to get him off and get herself off again. "Right there, baby.." She panted, her chest arching up despite Daryl's strong hand in her back. Daryl adjusted, angling his thrusts inside of her. She cried out at the new angle, her hand tugging on the t-shirt he was wearing. His cock twitched and Daryl felt his balls tighten. Daryl growled as he thrusted into her a few more times before his orgasm washed over him. He thrusted into her through his orgasm, pressing his chest against her back.

"Sorry." Daryl mumbled after he caught his breath, slowly pulling out of her. Carol turned her head back to him and looked up at him as he pulled his jeans back up.

"For what? I had the time of my life." The woman grinned, Daryl looking away from Carol. Her eyes glanced back at the clock briefly and she licked her lips. "You have to go to work, now. No breakfast."

Daryl looked up at her and the grin that took over his face sent shivers down his spine. "I already had breakfast." He said with a wink before he moved to go the bedroom to put his uniform on. Carol let out laughter as she started to push herself up, her arms shaking. Merle said nothing as she picked up her underwear and stepped back into them. Daryl returned to the kitchen and gave Carol a kiss before leaving to go to work. When he was gone, Carol turned and leaned back against the counter, looking at Merle.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked softly, a small grin forming on her face. Merle looked over up his coffee and he watched as his girlfriend walked over to him.

"One of the last times I'm gonna get to watch before I go.. I enjoyed the show very much." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled softly and leaned down to press her lips into his. Carol wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked down at him. "I'm gonna clean up, why don't you go start us a nice bath and we'll just.. spend the day very naked." Carol smiled at her boyfriend and tilted her hea to the side.

"Wet and naked, huh?" She asked. Merle licked his lips and nodded, pressing a few kisses along her neck.

"Mmmhmm. The way I like ya the most." He partially teased. Carol giggled softly and pulled away from him to walk to their bedroom and into the bathroom. She walked over to the tub and sat on the edge of it, turning on the water and giving the tub a quick wipe with a rag before letting the water warm up before she plugged it. Carol let the water fill up the tub half way before she stripped her clothing off and pulled her hair back. She crawled into the tub and waited for Merle to return to her.

Merle walked into the bathroom to see Carol sitting in the tub with her legs pulled up to her chest. He watched her for a few moments before she realized he was there and she looked up, raising an eyebrow at him. "Gonna stand there like a creep watching or get in here with me?" She teased. Merle licked his lips before he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the ground, kicking off the cotton pants and his boxers. She watched as he undressed and walked over to her, climbing into the tub behind her. His legs and arms came around her and pulled her back between his legs. Carol leaned her head back against his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"You know.. If it hadn't been for that guy bugging ya when we met, I don't think I would have even gotten to talk to you." Merle admitted. Carol made a face and looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Merle nodded and looked down at her, bringing a wet hand up from her chest to touch her face.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna go and talk to ya with all those girls around ya." Carol snorted at the idea of Merle being shy around Lori or Andrea. Hell, at the idea of Merle being shy in general. In all the time she had known him, he was not shy.

"Just Lori and Andrea." Carol said, nipping at the hand that was so close to her. Merle smirked and pulled his hand away from her, shrugging.

Merle grunted. "Well, I didn't know that. They didn't have names then, they were just in the way."

"In the way?"

"In the way."

Carol tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. "So you wouldn't have approached me if I was alone after they left?"

"Well maybe if you were alone. But definitely not with the girls around ya."

"Hmm." Carol said, leaning head back against his shoulder. She dragged her fingers along his skin, drawing circles across his arm. She started thinking about the last ten years and started thinking about her friends lives. Carol would probably never get married as long as she was with both Dixons and if she was ever made to choose between them, she wasn't sure if she would be able to do it. Carol hadn't thought about having her own kids in years, she got what she needed in a motherly sense from her nieces and from her students.

Carol turned to look at Merle and watched his face for a moment. He had his head back against the shower wall and his eyes were shut. She wished that she could read his mind sometimes, read what was on his mind. Merle didn't like sharing his feelings very often, he did at rare moments. She let out a sigh and licked her lips before speaking. "Do you wants kids some day?" She asked. One of Merle's eyes opened he looked at her with an amused look.

"Yeah, I want to be a Dad and explain why Uncle Daryl sleeps in bed with Mommy and Daddy." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean, I'm being serious." Carol said, bringing a hand up and pinching his chest. Merle grunted and leaned back into the tub.

"Carol, we don't have the kind of life we'd wants kids around." She pursed her lips, knowing that he was right. Kids weren't a part of what they had. As long as she was with both of them, marriage and kids were out of the question.

"I know." She said and leaned her head back against his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her, frowning at how defeated she looked.

"Do you want kids?" Carol turned her head and looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, Carol."

She sighed and gave in, removing her hand from his arm and running it over her ponytail. "Yeah. Of course I want my own kids, I want my own family. I know our situation isn't ideal to kids, but I want them. You're so good with Carl and Judith and I think you'd be a great Dad. Daryl would be a great father. And don't try to give me that shit that you and Daryl couldn't be fathers. Neither of you are like Will."

Merle fell silent again and Carol had worried she'd angered him, but that worry quickly fell as his arms tightened around her. "We'll talk about it when I get back from Iraq, okay?" Carol smiled softly and brought one of Merle's hands up to her mouth, pressing her lips into the palm of his hand.


End file.
